Finding Words
by AmazinglyMe
Summary: It's graduation night, and Ron still hasn't told Hermione how he feels. He struggles to put his thoughts into words before it's to late. Oneshot.


**A/N: Alright, so this is my attempt at writing something about the spectacular pairing that is Hermione/Ron (yep, I love 'em!). Here's the problem though - I have this vague memory of reading something like this somewhere? I'm not sure though. I'm probably just being a worrywart. I know there are lots of Ron/Hermione fics out there, and I'm sure there are ones about graduation. So I'm probably just being weird. But if you have seen a story that resembles this in more than just a superficial way, or have posted a story like this, please let me know. Just give me the name of the story, and I can take mine off the site. Please feel free to let me know - I do not want to plagiarize (even by accident) anybody's work. **

**Other than that, please read and review!**

** Oh wait, one more thing:P I just want to say that if Ron seems out of character here, I'd like to apologize. I've never written him before. O.K., go ahead. :)  
**

**Finding Words**

Seven years is a long time to be in love with someone especially if you don't tell them. I've heard every kind of encouragement, from "just go for it already!" (my twin brothers), to "c'mon, you've got to tell her eventually" (Harry), to "you little coward, get yourself over there and tell her the truth!" (Ginny). But I haven't said a word to her about it, not for seven long years. And now its graduation.

Harry's looking at me like he understands, Ginny's looking at me like a very angry cat, and I'm ignoring them both and looking at her.

She's always seemed beautiful to me, but lately she's seemed beautiful to all the other blokes too. You can see it in the way they look at her, an talk to her, and flirt with her. And of course, it only drives me crazy to see them, a bunch of other guys brave enough to tell her how wonderful she is, and me, who's always thought she's amazing, to scared to say a thing.

She comes over to us now, says something funny to Ginny, tries in vain to flatten Harry's hair, straightens my tie.

"Go on or you'll be late!" It's Ginny talking. She's still sending me glares that, under ordinary circumstances would make me whip up a Shield Charm, but right now things don't feel like ordinary circumstances.

My head's spinning as I try to find the right words. I can't very well just go up to her and say, "Excuse me, I've been in love with you for - let's see - seven years. Just thought you might want to know…"

Before I know it we're in the Great Hall, sitting down to the feast. And she's laughing, talking, chatting, without a care in the world, while I watch, feeling so bloody helpless. Fred keeps shooting spitballs at me from across the room, Harry raises his eyebrows at me every time I look his way, Seamus and Dean keep winking at me, and I have to wonder if the whole school knows how I feel. Someone asks me a question, and I answer automatically, something about after graduation, and I stil can't find the right words to tell her, to say it.

And then there's the ceremonies, caps gowns speeches, and someone - I'm to distracted to notice who exactly - walks up to the front to make a speech, and I wonder how they decided what to say. I half listen, picking up bits.

"I know none of us have wasted our time here at Hogwarts…" Seven years when I should have been holding her, seven years is a lot of wasted time. "Let us not leave with any regrets." Oh I hope I won't… And I still don't know what to say to her, or how to say it.

Then, in a whirl, I'm holding my diploma, shaking hands with Dumbledore, going back to my seat, and I've officially graduated. And Mum's being typically mum, and Harry's grinning in the vague direction of my sister (ah well), and Hermione's smiling that sweet smile that really does seem to send me into orbit.

And the tables vanish, the lights dim, and music starts playing. The dance.

Harry's saying something to Hermione, and Dean's giving me a shove, and suddenly she's in my arms and we're dancing. She smiles up at me and suddenly I realize what words to say, the words I should have said all along.

"Hermione, I love you."

And for once she doesn't have a thing to say.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. And a surefire way to let me know you liked it? Review:P I know, I know, I'm just a greedy little review hog. Please leave constructive criticism, as this is my first real attempt at writing this pairing. Thanks again! **


End file.
